


Letting the Arrow Fly

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Arrows Adventures with Fandom [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mugging, Nice Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Nathan Queen always looked up to his brother Oliver. But when Oliver doesn't come back from his trip for four years they assume hes dead. This takes a major toll on Nathan.  But when Oliver comes home Nathan notices the changes in Oliver. Will either brother be able to tell the other their secret.





	1. The Beginning

I stood in my big brothers room watching him pack a suitcase. “Oliver are you sure I can't go with you on the boat, you'd never know I was there, I promise.” Oliver closed the suitcase. “Nathan, I know how much you want to come but I just don't want you to come along, ok?” My brother could always be rude with a smile on his face. “Yeah i guess.” I mumbled not wanting him to see that I was truly upset. “Ok then, I got to leave soon so give me a hug.” My brother pulled me into his arms and lightly squeezed. “ Alright, you take it easy and I'll be back before you know it.” That was the last thing my brother said to me.

'Oliver Queen is dead. After leaving with his father on their boat the Gambit for a vacation four years ago Oliver nor his father have returned. Some believe that they may have shipwrecked.' 

I stood over my brothers grave as the rain fell around me. They say that when someone dies the angels cry in heaven and that causes the rain. I don't believe it, cause if there was a heaven, then there would be a god who could have saved my brother and my father. Arms wrap around me. “Nathan you're gonna catch pneumonia, come inside and we can make hot chocolate” My sister Thea tells me. I turn around and glare at her “Don't you have a party to go to so you can drink and get high. Now she's glaring at me. “You know what I do have a party to go to but i wasn't gonna go when i saw you out here but apparently I should go.” she growled then turned and walked away into the house. After a few minutes i went in to.

Three years went by and the relationship between my sister and my mother got worse and worse. We stayed out of each other's way, we only made necessary small talk, when we had guests. We just lost the meaning of family when Oliver died. The only good thing that happened for me since Oliver died was that got a job at the hospital in the glades and i got a car.

While working at the hospital I met a lot of interesting new people. Were some criminals? Sure but not all criminals are always bad. It helped get my mind of my family and the fact that the fourth anniversary of Oliver's death was coming up. Then the day of his four year anniversary with death, it happened. I was getting ready to leave but as always I had to check with my favorite patient, Mr. Valquez, a very rich mexican man who worked for a man named Adam Stone. Mr. Valquez always looked out for me since he got here. He knew a lot about history and would often help with my classes. I stepped into his room and saw that he was sleeping. Mr. Valquez was here because he had been shot multiple times but thankfully none the bullets went deep and weren't near any major arteries. I clocked out and went out to my car and drive home. Who was waiting for me shocked me.

I pulled up the drive and walked inside the house. I opened the door to see Thea sitting on the couch watching tv. She turned when she heard the door close. She smiled at me and waved. I returned the gesture and went up to my room. Why was Thea so happy? I thought. When I got to my room the door was slightly ajar. I slowly opened it the rest of the way. There sitting on my bed was my older brother reading one of my psychology books. “O-Oliver” My brother rose and embraced me in his arms


	2. Secrets Finally Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan gets mugged after getting Oliver his Christmas gift. But when Nathan tells Oliver his secret Oliver doesn't take it like expected how will Nathan cope with his brother new found hatred toward him

Oliver broke the embrace after a few seconds and looked at me. “Oliver they said you were dead, that the boat crashed and no one made it.” Tears of joy start flowing down my face again. Oliver smiles. “There was a storm that carried me in raft to an island, no- one else survived.” he whispered. The news struck me with such force that I almost could not stand. Oliver caught me and laid me down on the bed. He sat down in the chair at my desk and looked at me. “Is it really you Ollie?” I stared in disbelief as there sat my dead brother, very much alive. He smiled “Yeah Nate, it’s me” he chuckled. I sat up, and breathed. ‘Wow’ I thought, my brother who died was sitting right in front of me. I still couldn't believe it but how do you doubt reality when it's staring you in the face. “So what happened Ollie, how did you survive?” I asked. His face went dark. It was as if the room dropped thirty degrees. “I rather not talk about it but i will say one thing and this has to be our secret for our ear holes only, ok?” My brother said with a smile remembering what he said to make me laugh when we had a secret. I had originally thought that there were holes in our heads and ears were just pipes for them. Hey I was five ok. Anyway, I nodded and allowed him to continue. “I wasn't alone on the island, there were others who… who did horrible things and I got caught in the middle of it.” My jaw dropped, if he wasn't alone on the island why wasn't he rescued earlier than he was. “what do yo-” I was cut off by his hand. “Again.. I rather not talk about it”. I nodded slowly. “Well I must be off, I have a lot of affairs to get into order.” He rose and walked to the door. “Ollie-” I called after him as he reached to threshold. He turned and smiled at me. “It's great to have you back.” He smiled again “It's great to be back.

With Christmas coming up in a few days, I decided to get him something special. As I left the hospital i drove to the jewelry store in the city and picked up the pure gold ring with Oliver's initials carved into the metal. As I walked out if the store a hand covered my mouth and i was pulled into the alley. “Be quiet and I'll let you keep your life, understand? He said as my mugger shoved my face up against the brick wall. “Where is your wallet?” he growled as he slowly removed his hand from my mouth. I breathed and prayed that I would make it out of here. “Back left pocket.” He reached down slowly and grabbed my wallet then stopped, I could feel the small circle pulled from my pocket and I closed my eyes in sadness. “Who's O.Q?” He muttered. I was spun turned around and a hand was wrapped around my throat, my vision became clouded as pressure was applied. “I won't ask you again, Who is O.Q” He growled. “Oliver Queen I gasped. He pulled back and nailed a jab into my gut sending my to my knees. “Your a Queen? He questioned. I nodded still unable to breathe normally. “How come I've never heard of a third Queen?” He said gently picking me up allowing me to see his face. Oh my GOD his face, it was chiseled with cheekbones that made him look older and wiser. Blue eyes that would make anyone's heart melt. “I tend to stay away from the cameras.” I muttered. He paused for a second, then lightly pushed me away. “Take care of yourself Nathan” He said as he tossed to ring to me. I caught it with a smile. When I looked up to thank him he was gone. 

 

I hot wired my car, the one good thing Tommy Merlyn, my brother's friend taught me how to do. I drive up to my house and walked inside and went up to my room. 

The next few days were a blur, so many people came to see Oliver, Oliver got a new bodyguard named Diggle, and Oliver threw a party for a welcome back. Christmas finally came and with it came all the festivities that the Queen family had once lost when my brother and father were ship wrecked. After our Christmas party I pulled Oliver into my room and sat him down. “Whats going on Nathan?” He asked me giving me a quizzical look. I pulled out the small dark green box and handed it to him. “Merry Christmas Oliver” I joyfully exclaimed. He first looked at the box then at me. He opened the box and gasped when he saw the ring. “Nate, how did you get this?” He exclaimed. I smiled. “I got a job working at the hospital in the glades.” My brother looked down at me with a sparkle in his eyes. He hugged me before he said anything. “Thank you so much, it's perfect” He squeezed me gently. “Ollie I have something to tell you” I muttered. He looked down at me. “What is it Nathan” He asked the sparkle still in his eyes. “I'm gay” 

The sparkle drained from his eyes and was replaced with fire, he backed backed out of the embrace and stormed out the door. I sat down on the bed and cried. My brother has only been back not even two months and he already hates me for something I can't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry their relationship gets better after Tommy Merlyn intervenes to help Nathan


	3. Brotherly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Oliver have a sit down and Tommy confesses something too. Eventually they brothers make up.

There was a knock on my door. Thinking that it could Oliver I quickly opened it. It was not my brother, it was Tommy. “Oh..hey Tommy” I muttered returning to my spot on the bed. He frowned at me, then sat beside me on the mattress. “What's wrong Nate?” Tommy asked staring deeply into my eyes as if he was looking into my soul. “Tommy... Oliver hates me.” I told him. Tommy tilted his head in confusion. “Why would he hate you?” He asked. ‘I'm gonna regret this’ I thought. “I came out to him and told him that I'm gay.” I answered waiting for him to judge me. But he never did. “Nate I know you're gay.” My jaw dropped. He knew why did he not tell me he knew. “How did you know?” I exclaimed. Now it was my turn to look into his soul. He smiled, “You never liked to hang out with the girls when I was around, and I may or may not have heard you trying to convince yourself that you didn't like me.” Shame filled inside of me and I looked at the floor. “No, Nathan it's fine I'm not angry if anything, I'm flattered.” I look back up at him quizzically, expecting him to laugh and say psyche and insult me. It never comes. Tommy stands and walks toward the door. He turns to face me. “Give Oliver time, he'll come around” Tommy walks away.

 

The weeks go by and I don't see Ollie inside Oliver's body, I see void that doesn't want to be filled. Maybe he's avoiding me, maybe thats a good thing. Maybe i should just leave. I could get help from Mr. Valquez, but I don't know what or how he could help.

I wake up and go downstairs to get breakfast. My mom and Thea sit next to Oliver. I grab a muffin and begin to walk out the door. “Nathan are you going to eat more than a muffin?” our house keeper Raisa asks. I look back at her then glance at Oliver. “No, gracias a mis hermanos humor rompió mi apetito” I reply and walk out the door.

I arrive at the hospital and walk into Mr. Valquez's room and sit on the end of the bed. He looks at me quizzically, “What's wrong hijo?” He asks. I tell about everything that has been going on. He sits up and rests his hand on my shoulder. “If your brother won't accept you for who you are then fuck him, you don't need anyone's permission to be who you are.” His words hit me in the heart. I never thought about it that way. There is a knock on the door and we turn to see Oliver. “Can I come in?” he says looking at Mr. Valquez. He looks to me and I nod. “You may come in” Mr. Valquez tells Oliver. Oliver sits in the chair in the corner meant for guests. “Nathan.. I do-” He is cut off by my glare, “Why would you abandon me Olliver?” I growl. “You died, and when I had just got you back you push me off because of something I can’t help. I’m sorry I’m not the perfect little brother that you wanted, that I am some freak, but you know what Oliver?” He stares back at me as if I am intimidating him. “Even though I wanted to cry when you left that night, I had hope Oliver, hope. Hope is something I haven't had until I met Mr. Valquez because he is the one that took care of me even when he was in the hospital. So if you came here to ruin that hope then you can just leave like you did before.” The anger that was inside me washes away and I realize I'm shaking. 

Mr. Valquez sits up and grabs my hand and smiles at me reassuringly. Then he glares at Oliver. “So did you come to crush my hijo’s hope?” he says with a challenging smirk. Oliver looks from him to me. “No, no I didn’t. He mutters. “Nathan I am truly sorry for abandoning you. But you have to understand what position I was in when you told me. Nathan I had only been back for a few months and then you tell me that, I was shellshocked, was I angry, a little but not at you. I was angry at fate because I had wanted to take you out like any older brother would with his younger brother. I was angry because now we can’t do all the things brothers do. But never would I even think of trying to abandon my only brother, because family is what really matters to me.” I stare at him with tears forming. Mr. Valquez chuckles. “ Well thats settled then, but hijo can you forgive him?” I look into his eyes then turn to Oliver. I know the answer as soon as the question is asked. “Welcome back Ollie.

 

The next few months go great. Me and Oliver are spending more time together when I’m not working. There are awkward moments when I feel out of place but we forget about those and do what normal brothers do, we went to the movies, we to a party got drunk, it was perfect. Then it happened. One day I walked into Oliver's room to see if he was ready, we planned to go through the city to show him all that's changed. He wasn't there. There was a note in his handwriting that he was gonna be gone all day and that he was sorry. Obviously I had my doubts but no use in complaining. I walk downstairs to watch t.v when I hear a knock on the door. “Oliver?” I call out trying to see if it was my brother. However I get no response. I slowly walk toward the door with my elbow out and palm facing away from me like Mr. Valquez taught me, this way you could block an incoming punch and flip your attacker with your elbow at their throat when they land on the ground. I open the door. It's not my brother. It's the guy who robbed me a few months ago.

“Hey Nathan, I have a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, gracias a mis hermanos humor rompió mi apetito= No thanks, my brother's mood ruined my apetite.
> 
> Hijo= son
> 
> Comment what you thought feedback is always welcome


	4. Leaving Friends and Questioning Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate finds out the identity of his former mugger and in a quick attempt to save him from Oliver's protection decides to start dating him but that's cut short when Nate has a run in with a bow weilding, hood wearing man, he then sees something Oliver doing something that shocks Nate.

I stare in shock at my former mugger. “How did you get in here?” I asked. He smiled back at me and pointed to the window. “Your security isn't that good.” He chuckled taking a step towards me. I took a step back. I couldn't focus he snuck in here to ask me a question, why? He pulled me out of my thoughts by closing the space between us which earned him a shoulder flip with a knee to the throat. “What's your question then?” I growled. He smiled back at me “ do you do this to the guys who try to get close to you?” He laughed. I still kept fiery gaze on him. “I'm here because I figured out why you bought a ring.” I scrambled back, how could he know? “You see I kept looking at it, but I just couldn't bring myself to sell it like I planned.” He said as he rose from the floor. “So I decided to bring it back to ya on one condition” he continued. He was looking at me now as if he expected me to agree to it before hearing the term. 

 

“What do you want then?” I asked since he obviously wanted a reaction. He smirked and looked up at me. “You have to go out with me” 

 

I froze, “as in… as in a date?” I said I'm disbelief. Why would he want to go on a date with a nobody like me? He laughed as if he read my thoughts. “Yes a date because you might not be as famous as Oliver but you're still someone to me” he insisted. I shook my head, no he didn't mean this he couldn't mean it. “And what am I to you” I inquired. What could I possibly mean to a guy who could get a girl just by blinking an eye. 

 

“You're the one I fell in love with” 

 

I gasped. I went to say something but the door burst open and Ollie ran. He grabbed the guy by his throat and raised him to the ceiling. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” Oliver growled tightening his grip on the boy's throat. “Oliver stop…. He's my boyfriend.” I yelled. 

 

Oliver stopped and dropped the boy and looked at me before looking at my new boyfriend. “What's your name?” He said, his tone dripping with anger and curiosity. “Roy…Roy Harper” Roy says as he struggles to regain his breath.

 

Oliver looks at me “how did he get in here then” Oliver asked me in a whisper. I snuck a glance at Roy who had recovered enough that he was sitting on the bed. “I let him in” I quickly answer. Ollie pauses, finally he sighs and walks towards the door. “I'm sorry Nate” my brother mutters before he leaves.

 

I sit down beside Roy and massage his throat. He looks at me quizzically. “Why did you do it?” He whispers. I stop for a moment but go back to rubbing his throat. “Because I couldn't just stand there and watch as my brother choked you” I whisper back. He chuckles and winces, apparently my brother had a tighter grip than I thought. “That's not the only reason is it?” He says. I think for a second, was it the only reason? I huff and shake my head. He nods and stands. “Well thank you for saving me from your brother. “ He says before he leaves. 

 

Next day I walk into the hospital and go directly to Mr. Valquez’s room. Today is the day he leaves the hospital, and I want to be able to say goodbye before he does leave. I open the door and find him with a nice suit on and a briefcase on the bed. He is in the phone with someone so I stand in the doorway. He turns and spots me and smiles. “I have to let you go, my hijo is here to see me” he said as he hung up the phone. “Ohla hijo” he said as he gave me a hug. He then walked over and grabbed his briefcase. “ Come on hijo let's get out of this place, I've seen these walls far too long” he chuckled. 

 

I checked him out of the hospital and walked with him outside. “Do you have a ride Mr. Valquez?” I asked seeing as there was no car to pick him up. He shook his head and laughed. “I have a ride a few blocks from here, so I'll just walk.” He said as he started walking down the street. “I can give you a ride” I called after him. He stopped and turned to me. 

 

“No hijo, you have more than enough, more than I can repay, you took care of me when the other doctors wouldn't because of my occupation” he said, but I'm not easily deterred.

 

“Then do it for me.” I said knowing he would not be able to turn the offer down this time. Finally he nodded and walked with me to my car. He sat in the passenger seat with the briefcase on his lap which was odd since he could have just put it in the back or even in the trunk. “Gracias hijo” he said as we drove off.

 

I drove into the parking garage that Me. Valquez directed me to and shut the car off. There were other men waiting outside of a black SUV. I step out but freeze when I hear the click of a gun. Look and see that many of the men have pulled automatic rifles and aimed at me. “Put those away you animals, he is a child and the one who took care of me” I hear Mr. Valquez yell behind me. Immediately the men put their guns away and return to their original positions. Mr. Valquez pats me in the shoulder and laughs. “Come hijo there is someone I want you to meet” 

 

Mr. Valquez takes me to the SUV and opens the door. I gasped when I recognize who is inside. I stare into the intimidating eyes if Adam Stone. 

 

“Nathan I'd like you to meet my boss, Adam Stone.” Adam Stone held his hand out and smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, thank you for bringing back one of my best alive.” I nodded and took his hand and shook it. I've never met other money lords outside our family. “Just doing my job sir.” I replied nervously. Mr. Valquez laughed and handed me the briefcase, “take that home and look inside but keep in mind it is all for you hijo” I thought for a second, what could be in here? 

 

After they left I walked back to my car still wondering what was in the briefcase. All of a sudden I heard a whizzing noise and sucked in a breath when an arrow stuck in the handle of my car door handle. I looked around and sucked in a breath when I spotted him.

 

There was a figure wearing a hood over his head holding a bow. I tried to open the car but it wouldn't budge, I turned around to find him right behind me. 

 

“What are you doing with Adam Stone.” He said. “Nothing, I work at the hospital and one of his guards was under my care there.” He paused for a second and then looked at me. “You're better off of staying away from him.” 

 

Finally I managed to get the handle of the door to open without him noticing. He put his hand on my shoulder and went to say something but I cut him off by pulling the knife Mr. Valquez gave me my first week of working with him. Before he could react, I swing the knife managing to cut his chest and arms before I got in my car,locked the doors and drove away.

 

When I arrived at the house I ran into Oliver's room with the briefcase because I wanted him and only him to be there despite what Mr. Valquez said. I opened the door to find my brother shirtless and stitching open cuts in his chest and putting wraps on his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. I will be have the relationship between Roy and Nate take a step further in the next few chapters.


	5. Presents and Brusises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan discovers his brother's secret and finds out whats in the case that Mr. Valquez gave him, all before being beat up

I slowly walk into Oliver's room trying not to make a sound, but my non-existent luck ran out and I accidentally knock over his glass of water and it hits the floor shattering the glass. I barely have enough time to block the barrage of strikes my brother throws at me. Thank God Mr. Valquez taught me a little on defending myself. A kick to my ribs not only brings me out of my thoughts but also sends me to the floor. I turn to stare at my brother who finally realizes who he just beat up.

“Nate, what are you doing?” My brother asks extending his hand to help me up from the floor. I accept it but immediately take a step back, he looks at me confused.

“Why are you wrapping bandages on yourself?” I ask. He pauses for a second. Then he smiles, and shakes his head. “It's nothing to worry about, just had a minor fall where there was glass” he says casually. I nod in fake understanding. I take a step and trace the line of the wounds. “Cause you know I got attacked by some freak in a hood wielding a bow of all things, and I was able to cut him a few times before I got away, with a knife Mr. Valquez gave me for my birthday.” I can see the gears turning in his head as he tries to think if a way out of this. But finally he asks, “Where did you cut him?” I can hear the nervousness in his voice. I smile, “Here, here and here” I say pointing to his wounds. “Now do you wanna tell me how you really got cut?”

Oliver told me about his time on the island and everything and his training. When he was finished I could tell he was nervous about how I would take it to find out he has been hiding it from me when we could always tell each other when I was younger. “I didn't tell you because I was nervous you would hate me for keeping it secret.” I nodded because I understood why he had to lie. 

I stood and smiled at him. “Well you now have a apprentice” I chuckled. He looked at me sadly and shook his head. “No Nate, i can’t put you in harm's way, I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you.” 

Now it's my turn to frown. “But Ollie you just saw that i can handle myself, except when a cheap kick is thrown,” He chuckles and shakes his head. He rises and walks to his window. FInally after a moment he turns to face me. “Promise that when I give you the word you get out fast.” I nod my agreement and run to give him a hug. I can tell he’s not to thrilled about me doing this, but i want to help. He stands and looks into my eyes. “We’ll start your training tomorrow.” He whispers and then grabs a sticky note and writes down an old address, the address to our fathers old warehouse. I decide to trust his judgement in a secret lair.

I stand outside the warehouse and look at my brother, he can see my confusement and laughs. He pats me on my shoulder and guides me into the old building. He leads me to a door and punches a few numbers on the numpad and opens the door. We walk down a flight of stairs that opens up into a large room with construction lights shining. In the center of the room is a setup of computers on multiple desks. I follow him to said desks and stare in confusion when he hands me an old leather bound journal. “This is the list of names dad left me.” I look through the list and recognize Adam Stone on the list. Ollie can see my nervousness and pats me in the shoulder. “It's to right the wrongs.” He tells me and I nod, cause in the end he's right.

“Now what did you want to talk to me about?” Oliver asks. I give him a quick glance then nod, then go and grab the briefcase and set it on the the desk.. Oliver stands behind me. When we open the case we are surprised to.find it's only contents are a small flash drive and and note tied to it. I slowly pick up the note and read it out loud.

“Dear hijo

There is not enough time in the world nor enough words that I can use to thank you for all that you have done. On the flashdrive you will find my thank you for your service. Also on the back of the note is my phone number so if you ever need me at anytime I'll be there.

 

Muchas gracias hijo

-Valquez”

Oliver furrows his brows then takes the flash drive and plugs it into his computer. I look over his shoulder and gasp in disbelief when I see what was on the flash drive. The screen showed a pin to be used to access a bank account that contained 5 million dollars. Quickly scribbling down the pin. Oliver hands the slip of paper to me and stands. “I want you to call Mr.Valquez and thank him and tell him to meet us for lunch if he can. I also want you to gather as much intel on his boss as you can.” I nod my understanding I pull out my phone and give him a call using the number on the note from the briefcase. 

After I hang having set up a lunch meeting with Mr.Valquez for tomorrow I walk back to stand with my brother who is tapping away at his computer. I set my phone on the table which in turn causes my brother to turn to face me. “Tomorrow at noon at the Jade Dragon.” Oliver nods then stands up and takes off his shirt causing me to back up in confusement. This makes my brother laugh and then walks over to the center of the room and grabs to bamboo shafts and throws them to me. I barely catch them and then look quizzically at Oliver. He grabs himself two bamboo shafts then beckons me to join him in the center of the room. 

Suddenly he lunges and strikes at me with one of the sticks. I have just enough time to block it before I'm smacked in the side with his other. He steps back then does it again. Soon I am able to block all of his strikes and keep pace with him and even get a few hits on him. 

We trained like that for a few hours before he calls it to an end then puts his shirt back on and leads back to the stairs. “That's was a good form and speed of you Nathan, keep it up and training and you just might be able to join me out in the field.” My brother tells me before he walks up the staircase and into the warehouse. I smile and then follow him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me what you think in the comments. Im exited to start this story.


End file.
